The sigh of Kenjou Kaname
by Failboat
Summary: This short work of prose describes the life and romantic issues of Kenjou Kaname, Spica student, and how she interacts with her peers.  Over time, she grows more aware of her own self and heals broken relationships with the help of a former rival.
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

_Nintendo sixty-FOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR!!!!!!!!!_

_-old African proverb_

Kaname thoughtfully scratched her ass and pulled back the curtains from the bedroom window. "Another day of rain, it looks like". The dark-haired bulldyke let a single tear of angst fall down her manly cheeks. "Just as rainy as my pitch-black soul." She surveyed the surroundings outside, and decided that today was an excellent day to write a fanfic and post it on her deadjournal.

"What are you up to, Kaname?" The brown-haired Momomi asked. Apparently she's Italian or something, I dunno. Anyway she's some kind of filthy non-dark haired gaijin. Is Astraea even in Japan? No one looks Asian there so it's kinda weird. "Hey Momomi," Kaname replied, "do you remember when I force-fed you that ear of corn and then ravaged you anally with the cob afterwards? It was a very spiritual experience for me and I decided to write a story inspired by those events."

She got to writing right away:

"Once upon a time, there was this pretty pretty princess named Kaname. She was very pretty and not emo at all, and she was popular and had lots of friends and had a level 75 Tauren shaman on World of Warcraft and everyone respected her for that. She went to this highschool called St. Spica Hogwarts Lesbian School of Wizardry and Snape Slash fiction which was like Spica except it was in an alternate universe where Mickey Mouse gives Kaname the keyblade instead of Sora. Anyway the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a sugoi prince named Amane."

Momomi quizzically looked at Kaname. "Hey, can I proofread it when you're done?" "NOT UNTIL YOU'VE SCRUBBED ALL THE FLOORS IN HYRULE" her partner responded.

"_So it was time for Kaname's Herbalism class. In Herbalism class they smoke pot. She walked to class with a girl named Momomi who was like Hermione except slightly more lame. They got to Herbalism class and were shocked to discover that Shion was going to be the substitute teacher for today. 'zomg Toumori ojou-sama I can't beleve ur da teechr 4 2day.' Kaname said. 'lolol I no rite? Innit craaaazy? Wwwww' the blond-haired disembodied forehead said in response. 'Newayz class it is tiem for da herbalism. Pull out ur bongs.' So everyone did and got hella hungry afterwards, it was berserker. After class, Kaname and Hermimomi were about to go to Taco Bell but Shion told them to stay after class. 'y u need us 4 Shion-san?' they asked. 'I dunno lol. But neways it is time for ur AFTER CLASS LESSON.' OMG. So Shion took her pants off and it turned out she was in a fursuit. She was a kitsune like Tails except hotter and more kawaii. Kaname got into her raccoon suit and they started yiffing on the teacher's desk. It turned out that Shion had an eggplant in her pocket so she started doing Kaname in the bellybutton with it. Well Momomi got really jealous because it wasn't a threesome, so she called Tamao-chan on her pervert-dar and said 'hey tamao chan wanan hav da buttsecks?' and Tamao-chan said "NO" because Tamao-chan was the headmaster of Hogwarts. So Momomi died and Kaname and Shion were really happy. Anyway they both came and it was time for Kaname to go to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, so she quickly got out of her fursuit and ran to class. Well she was still sweaty and sticky from the eggplant so when the hot sugoi prince Amane saw her, he totally wanted her. Oh also Amane was a boy in Hogwarts because he is a boy on the inside and in hogwarts all your dreams come true. _

'_wow kaname ur so hawt 2day. Hotter than usual lol'_

'_I no rite. Anyway momomi died so im kinda sad……………………….NOT LOL'_

'_lol ur so funny kaname. Its to bad im with Hikari so I cant really be wit u. it's a shame 2 becuz ur the most popular girl in shchool n stuff and im a hot sexxxy prince.'_

_Then all of a sudden, Roukujou-san came crashing through the wall like the Kool-Aid man. 'I CAN FIX THAT!' she shouted at the perplexed prince and princess. 'O RLY' Amane said. 'YA RLY JUST TAKE THIS DYNAMITE AND STUFF IT IN HER MOUTH AND SHE'LL DIE'. So Amane did that and Hikari died and everyone except Yaya was happy. But no one cares about Yaya so its ok. _

'_wow Kaname now that Hikari is dead I hav seen the light and now I love u more than any other person in the whole wide world and because of this now I type a little better lol' the horse-riding Prince joyously exclaimed. His hair softly swayed in the wind and he called for Star Bride to come. So Star Bride came, all over Amane, and everyone laughed. Kaname and Amane got on Star Bride and started riding over to Gensyoko so they could have cross-over buttsecks with Marisa and Alice. But they got tired of riding Star Bride so they found an abandoned cave by Hagrid's hut and decided to stay there for the night. Then a thunderstorm came so they had to stay in the cave._

'_Wow its 2 bad we haff to stay in this cave with nothing to do D:' Kaname said. _

'_yeah I know its sooo boring here and we're stuck all alone, just the two of us with no chance of anyone walking in here on us.' _

'_yup'_

'_yup'_

_Then Kaname cried a little. 'AMANE-SAMA WHY DIDN'T U EVER CONSIDER MY FEELINGS WHEN U BEAT THOSE TOURNAMENTS INSTEAD OF ME'_

'_wait what?'_

'_I FEEL SO ANGSTFUL RIGHT NOW. HOW COULD U?'_

'_where the fuck did that come from?' Amane confusedly asked. Then Kaname ran outside of the cave in the thunderstorm and made it so her white dress was seethrough. So Amane ran out after her and was like 'WAIT KANAME I LOOOVE YOUUUU'._

'_omg you do?'_

'_Yeah totally'_

'_I luff you too Amaneeeeee '_

'_Wanna have buttsecks?'_

_'Sure.'_

_Then Kaname and Amane ran into the cave. First Amane put handcuffs on Kaname because she kinda liked it that way and Momomi would never do that for her. Then she got gagged so she couldn't scream for help and it was totally hot. Then Amane put on his robe and wizard hat and they started having totally hot bishie buttsecks."_

"Wow, Kaname, you've been writing that fanfic for a while now" Momomi said, trying to peer over Kaname's shoulder.

"Get off me nigga, I said you couldn't proofread it. Damn."

"I'm sorry Kaname, please don't send me to the bad place again."

Anyway, Kaname had become overpowered with lust while writing her sugoi fanfic, so she went to go take a bath. But because she knew that she and Amane could never be together, she took a razor and decided to cut down the road instead of across the street like she usually did.

Five hours later, Momomi entered the bathroom to discover Kaname's body in a tub of ice, her kidneys missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Bitches need to step off mah grill dawg. 

-  
Apparently, Kenjou Kaname was forced to leave for LA because of some occurences. Well, this is her VERY SHORT story.

In a certain area of a city somewhere in West Japan is an area of flat concrete, the kind of placed used as a basketball court or similar, near to a school building, known widely as Spica. Kenjou Kaname waited in this area on the 10th of September, as it was a very special day to her. It was the day she DNA digivolved her Greymon and Airdramon to acquire a small blue creature called a 'Veemon' on one of her illegally downloaded video games. After a while, she was approached by two young girls with an aggressive demeanor about them, perhaps two girls are ones she has recently harassed or have not called back after a one night stand. The girls challenged her to a fight, and she gratefully accepted, seeing as she had an overwhelming amount of pride in herself.

Sadly, she lost.

Following the brawl, she returned home. She phoned her mother about the incident because all of her ego was drained out. Her mother became pertrubed by her tale, and ordered her to leave for an area of Lost Angeles. She was compelled to obey her mother, much to her dismay of leaving behind all the things she had loved, including her beloved girlfriend/fuckbuddy/partner/roommate/tamagotchi, Kiyashiki Momomi as well as her her rival/lolcow, Ootori Amane.

At the nearest taxi rank, she whistled for a cab and one approached. She saw that the liscence plate read "FRESH" and there was novelty dice dangling from the rear-view mirror. She was quite amused at the sight. She forced herself not to be disturbed by the odor of the cab's interior, and spoke only the words "Yo home, to Bel Air" to the driver.

She arrived in Los Angeles, around the hours of 7:00 or 8:00 PM, and spoke again to the driver, this time saying "Yo home, smell ya' later". She never looked back as the taxi left. She was dropped off at the entrance of a large mansion. She approached the door and knocked three times. She was able to claim her place as the Prince of Lost Angeles, known only as "Bel-Air". She was then led to a room with an enormous throne, encrusted with the largest diamonds and fashioned from the purest of gold.

She sat on it, and pondered what to do next

--

What is a troll?

A little pile of butthurt.


	3. East Side Story

Tsukidate Chiyo, one of the temporary librarians at Astraea's library, had been indulging herself in odd books she had found at the darkest corners of the library. She would read the fine pieces of literature and try to insert herself in them. Then one day, she had heard about Rokujou Miyuki's upcoming wedding. 

Something inside her had ticked.

She had asked others of the whereabouts of the upcoming event, and soon found out that it would be taking place at a small, secluded chapel just outside of town.

--

Chiyo entered the small chapel, a little wary of the atmosphere. She had invited herself in, she was surprised that anyone could enter the celebration that easily.

She then walked up to the stage to ask the organ player a question. Oddly enough, the organ player was Hanazono Shizuma, the previous Etoile and a very close friend of the bride's. Chiyo twitched nervously as she asked the silver-haired woman, "I... I would like to see..."

"Don't worry, I know what you're here for."

Shizuma gave the young girl a sly grin. She winked and passed a machete to her from underneath the keys.

"Lock the doors," Shizuma sternly said.

Chiyo gathered enough courage inside her. She then strode purposefully to every door and made sure that they won't open. People at the pews had glanced at her and saw that she was carrying a weapon, though, they did not care for that at the slightest bit. The small girl then tapped the hilt of the blade to every locked door and every window, simply to ensure that no one escapes.

After she had done so, she moved to the farthest row of pews and stood in the aisle until Shizuma had stroke up a mournful, haunting melody, much to the confusion of the assembled well-wishers. Chiyo waited exactly for about twenty-nine measures to pass, it was quite easy seeing as how the bars were at 4-4. Once the thirtieth measure had begun, Chiyo lifted the machete over her head and struck the first person within her reach.

Amid the terrified screams, the music became louder, ringing through the piped with force enough to shake the entire chapel to the foundation. Now, with great justice and deliberation, Chiyo had started to move back and forth along the pews, slashing at every occupant of the small, blood-washed building. Surprisingly, to the shy little Miatorian, she showed no mercy, no hesitation, nothing, but only a slight bemusement at seeing the floors, and her body, washed in innocent blood. She knew that if she showed the slightest bit of mercy enter her mind, the forces in the blade will consume her soul, torturing it with endless guilt and agony, while her body becomes its tool.

As she swept along the rows, the preacher was still continuing to speak, highlight all of the best deeds of humanity and citing many other good things Chiyo had done before; she listented not to his sermon, for he knew the game well, and is simply trying to confuse the girl into pausing. Once the rows were clear, Chiyo moved fast towards the door and killed anyone standing near it, watching some of them scramble to the main aisle, gathering in front of the podium. Flames begun to leap from the keys of the ancient instrument as she methodically walked towards them, outlining the few survivors. She gave them her maddest grin and told them soothingly, "Only the tainted fear death..."

She glanced over at the groom, and started to cleave and lash his head out in two. From what she had read, killing anyone else with this blow would alert Heavenly powers to her prescence. The man's head exploded, but his body turned and lept towards the preacher. Spikes of bone erupted from the corpse, which had severed many of the elderly man's arteries; now, Chiyo was welcome to finish off the rest of the guests. She knew to save the bride, in this case, Miyuki, for last.

Miyuki trembled and fell to her knees, and wept uncontrollably. Chiyo walked towards her and knelt down. She pulled the bride head to face with her gaze. Chiyo kissed Miyuki on the forehead. She then looked to her and asked:

"Where is God?"

She swung her head down, midnight blue hair all over her face, and began to weep harder, wailing with grief. Chiyo then pulled her gently to a stand and embraced her. Shizuma arose, a corona of fire wreathing her body, allowing the instrument to play itself. She walked down the stairs towards Chiyo with an outstretched hand. The jade-haired girl then handed the machete over and tried her best not to feel the slightest bit of regret.

Flames had started to surround the weapon, and Shizuma begun to ram it through both the delirious 13 year old and the wailing bride. Miyuki was in too much pain to have screamed as both of their bodies were burned to ash. Chiyo knew that if she have had any feeling of remorse at all for what she had just done, then the pain she was feeling now will only be the beginning of her eons-long torture. Fortunately, she had none. To her, it felt as if the fire had permeated her very soul, obscruring her vision with a red haze. Then, like a wisp of smoke, they were gone. Now, she saw the humble chapel again, only now, it had become an effigy of hell.

The walls were now crafted of flesh, which oozed blood and pus from countless gaping wounds. Fire sprouted up from the floor with no warning, as the air became heavy with the cries of thousands of tortured dead. All of the revelers were chained to crudely formed pews of bone, impaled in every joint by nigh-molten skewers of steel. Miyuki was now before the podium, her limbs spread wide as she was secured to a rack-like device. Clusters of grotesque, malformed demons perused the crowd, randomly grouped together and ravished the helpless souls, staining them with gouts of saliva, semen, and blood.

In all of this, Chiyo was forced to watch, unfazed. To wince once at the various activities with cause the demons to mistake one for one of the guests, and will be subjected to the same treatment. After a handful of eternities, the demons began to converge on the bride, and started to please themselves in fashions that no ordinary human would be possible to achieve. Chunks of flesh, human and demonic, flew through the air while they raped the young woman's soul. When all of them seemed to have stopped, Chiyo took four steps down the isle; the demons dispersed, leaving Miyuki covered in more fluids that little Chiyo could identify. Though, it seemed that that Miyuki was still physically unharmed.

Shizuma appeared once again, before the young girl, and told her, "You have just performed a unique and kind service for me. I will give you one concession for your deeds."

Chiyo then asked her, with an even voice, "Why do they kill...?"

The long haired beauty looked at her, a little confused for a moment.

The small girl was forced to ask again, "Why do they kill?"

Then, at that moment, Shizuma broke into a kind, motherly smile, and explained, in a voice neither human nor demon, the multitude of reasons they have for seeing so many dead. Visions of great atrocities began to swim in Chiyo's mind as Shizuma continued speaking. She pictured every one with her as the instigator; it almost drove her mad, but she knew she was truly set in this path and only saw them as a minor annoyance. When the older girl had finished, she then tells Chiyo, "It's time to go," and touched her on the shoulder. The pain of immolation struck her again, and everything went dark.

--

The light shone through the fair colored curtains, disrupting a young girl from her sleep. Chiyo woke up, with fatigue clear within her voice. She was in her dormitory. She pushes herself off the bed and quickly gets ready for another day of school. Stopping only once, to pick up a small package found underneath her bed.

"Did you hear the news?"

"Yes, there were no clues to whom the killer was..."

"I hear it was about the previous President's wedding."

"Wasn't Hanazono-sama one of the invitees?"

A little confused of what's going on, she then later on grabs a morning newspaper from one the racks outside the library. Its headline flashed of the mysterious murders of an entire wedding party, with no suspects or witnesses to be had. She then searches for the small package hidden inside one of her pockets. Upon opening the small red box, she finds a small thank-you note, signed with both Miyuki and Shizuma's names on it, with a signet ring attached.

She smiles and heads on inside the library, planning her next little adventure.

--

Kenjou Kaname plopped down on her bed, rubbing her temples as she fixated her eyes at the young brunette next to her.

"Hey, Momomi, what are you reading?"

"I'm not quite sure. The title was torn out from the front cover," she says while looking over at the book curiously. She then turns to Kaname, "The library was going to throw this out, but I insisted that they give it to me instead."

"Must be a really shitty book then."

Momomi just nodded, indifferent with Kaname's last remark, and continued on her reading. Her eyes scanned the pages thoroughly and in no time, had found herself clearly fascinated with the old, dusty book. After a few moments, she turns to the ninety-third page of the book, and with a swift motion, she covers her mouth with her hand, her face twisted with disgust.


End file.
